The Rules
Main Rules Stick to these rules throughout the whole wikia to avoid getting blocked.These rules also apply in chat. 1.No swearing-No insulting other users,typing profanity words or usage of the C bomb S bomb or F bomb. 2.No edit wars- do not start an edit war with somebody just because you disagree with their edits. 3. No vandalism-Absolutely no blanking out a users profile page or adding abusive messages.Also do not remove all the categories from a page. 4. No spam edits with the sole of increasing edit count or getting badges.-Posting many chat messages threads and comments that just contain: Hfeujhd'. 5. No sockpuppet accounts: No abusing multiple accounts to get around a block,chat ban or any other punishment. 6.Enemies list are banned: Putting someone on your enemies list to ruin their reputation. 7. To admins: Do not abuse admin power,if Wikia finds out it can result horrible. 8.No hacking- No hacking to get admin,get yourself out of a block and no hacking sites. 9.No removing content from pages: No blanking out a page or removing things from it for no apparent reason. Vandalism is strictly prohibited,Vandalizing is quite common.Breaking this rule can result a permanent block. Spamming is not allowed.Spamming is basiclly a type of vandalism. Advertising is not allowed. Editing Rules Do not commit vandalism to any page in this wiki Do not insert false imformation into articles Do not remove all the categories from a page Do not start an edit war with anyone Do not remove content from pages Avoid adding irrelevent categories to articles Do not spam Do not upload inapropriate images Chat Rules Do not insult other users Do not threaten other users Do not harass other users Do not blackmail other users Do not ask or give out personal imformation Avoid typing your reply in all caps Do not spam other users Do not ban someone for no reason Avoid causing arguments in chat Absolutely no talk about sex,rape body parts,etc No gross talk Commenting Rules Do not post a comment that insults somebody Do not harass other users in comments Do not insult other users Do not threaten other users Do not create spam comments Do not create rude comments Avoid causing fights in any comments or threads Avoid causing arguments in any comment or thread Avoid typing your comment in all caps Do not remove or restore a reply from any other user without notice Do not advertise other Wikias Admin rules Do not delete a page which has lots of content Do not abuse admin powers if Wikia finds out it can result horrible and even demotion can happen Do not protect a page unnecessarily Do not protect a page just because its simply the main page Do not block users for no reason Do not demote someone from chat moderater because you happen to dislike them Do not ban users from chat for no reason Do not delete pages unless they are absolutely useless Do not delete comments which have lots of content on them Never remove threads without notice Do not abuse the theme designer tool Common questions An admin is abusing his/her powers what can I do?Report it to User:Lollipop Lanterns- Sweets,or Wikia Staff. I am under 13 are you going to block me?No admin on this wiki should but the wikia staff might! Will these rules change?These rules will change any time. I just did something wrong and I am worried that I might be permablocked?Don't worry! We have a Warning Point System so this will see how long you get blocked for. What happens if I recieve lots of chat bans?If you recieve lots of chat bans the bans will get longer and you will eventually get infinite chat ban. Do people get permanently blocked?Yes but we only serve these blocks to users who are truly detrimental on this wikia and its rarely given to active users. Category:Rules